


Not Necessarily Unwilling

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achlys has known Ananke for a while now, but that does not make it any easier for him to get close. The violet-blood was a charmer though, and even he could not resist that part of his personality at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Necessarily Unwilling

“Taumas, what are you doing.”

Achlys stiffened at the sudden physical contact, eyeing the violet-blood next to him. Ananke had put his arm around his shoulders in the middle of his explanation of the map in front of them.

“Ah, well I thought you looked like you needed a bit of affection. I was afraid that frown would get stuck on your face, which would have been a terrible shame considering.”

He gave the shorter troll a gentle squeeze then released him, returning his attention to the chart. It was a few moments before he was interrupted again. Hints of confusion showed in Achlys’s eyes.

“Considering what.”

The amused laugh was the initial response, which only served to frustrate the lime-blood further. 

“You handsomeness, my dear Achlys. You are a beautiful individual and to have your face burdened by such an expression is truly a crime.”

Achlys could feel his face warming at the comment so he turned away, attempting to leave the room. His arm was caught, but lightly.

“Come now, I did not mean to embarrass you. You should embrace your appearance, not hide it behind all of this thick fabric and long hair.”

“I am not embarrassed. Release me.”

He pulled his arm free and swept out of the room in a huff. The violet-blood followed him into the hall and seemed to be walking him to the front door so he could leave, but just before they reached the stairs to the ground floor he was steered into another room. With a grumble he permitted the other to lead him.

“I do not want you to leave feeling this way, so we are going to watch a movie and you are going to relax.”

After being directed to sit in an admittedly comfortable pile of cushions, Achlys waited while his host prepared a projector and started whatever movie he had it in his mind to share. The situation was fine, though not what he had expected or wanted to happen, until the violet-blood sat down a bit too close to him.

“Are you uncomfortable with this?”

He was very much uncomfortable with this, but there was too much pride in his heart to let the other fabricate some false idea that he was vulnerable or had anxieties that needed to be catered to. It was not as if he was scared of being so close to another, it just never felt quite right after losing..well both of the people he was closest to. With a heavy sigh he looked to Ananke, deadpan as ever, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

“It’s fine.”

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, the movie was started and he shifted his attention to it rather than the lime-blood. It was not a particularly interesting movie, in Achlys’s opinion anyway. It was a romantic comedy, the title of which he had no interest to actually learn, and none of the actors were familiar to him. The atmosphere however had relaxed and he could feel himself becoming less tense as the movie went on, a few lines here and there actually amusing him enough to tempt his lips into a slight smile. After a while though, he could feel his eyelids becoming heavy, the comfort of the pillows easing him closer to dozing off. The arm that once more wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close was not unwelcome this time, as the lime-blood had ventured too far into the realms of sleep to notice it.

He began to dream of a pleasant setting he used to remember, the place he lived sweeps ago but could barely picture anymore when he was awake. He felt warm and safe, and there were faceless trolls around him and though it was strange he felt comfortable around them. They were familiar and brought a certain tenderness from the depths of his heart to the surface, allowing him to smile fully for the first time in so long, even in his dreams. Though they conversed for what seemed like hours, none of the words would stick in his mind long enough to retain them.

He awoke not long after the vision faded, but the warmth surrounding him did not disappear with it. As he opened his eyes he become aware of the embrace he was secured in, and the violet-blood’s face so close to his. Impulses told him to pull away as quickly as possible but he resisted them. This was someone he considered to be a friend, however weirdly-affectionate he may be. Ananke was still fast asleep, his arms encircling the lime-blood gently and a leg thrown over his as well. Heat rose to Achlys’s face once more as he tried to think of a way to get out without waking the other troll. Coming up with no possible solutions, he resigned himself to his fate.  
Relaxing after that was difficult though, so he distracted himself by thinking of other things and studying his surroundings; which happened to include the violet-blood himself. In such close proximity Achlys was able to see the light dusting of tiny purple spots over his nose and across his cheeks. His hair was shiny and soft, the gentle curls in it reminding the lime-blood of the rolling sea. Observing these things made him realize that Ananke was rather attractive in many aspects.

Blinking rapidly, he tried to dispel the thought. He told himself that such things would never lead anywhere, and with a grumble he tried to distract himself again. It was not long before limbs started to get restless, and shifting his position seemed to be the only thing he could do. Slowly, he rolled onto his side facing Ananke, but almost immediately the violet blood stirred and pulled him even closer so that their bodies were flush against one another. Achlys bit back a curse. Now the only way he could put his arm down would be to drape it over the taller troll. As he did so, a smile quirked at Ananke’s lips and a slight giggle forced its way from his throat.

“You’re awake. You a-” Ananke put a finger to his lips and stopped him.

“Now now, Achlys there is no need for profanity..”

Judging from the grogginess in his voice he had not been awake long, which calmed some of Achlys’s irritation. However, he did not hesitate any longer to wrench himself out of the violet-blood’s grasp and stumble to his feet. 

“I’m going home.”

With that he yanked the door open and stomped out of the room. Ananke was not far behind, offering apologies the lime-blood tried not to consider. He made it all the way to the front door this time though, and his friend did not stop him when he walked out. A few feet away from the door though, he stopped and turned around, looking at the ground in front of Ananke. 

“I’llvisitagainsoon.” He mumbled quickly, then promptly made his way out of the cavern.


End file.
